Don't
by x-La vie en rose-x
Summary: AU add on to my other fic 'Eyes Wide Shut'. Set mid S8. 'The warm scent of his aftershave reaches your space, the space that you've tried so diligently to keep him from, and you know he is already too close.'
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a follow up to one of my other fics 'Eyes Wide Shut'. You don't have to read it but it will make more sense if you do. I wrote this in two different formats. Same theme, same song. As hard as I tried I just couldn't blend them to make it into one seamless fic. So it's two for the price of one. The song is Jewel's 'Don't'. Worth the listen. I hope you enjoy. Don't own Spooks.**_

**Don't**

**_Don't walk to close_**

The warm scent of his aftershave reaches your space,  
>the space that you've tried so diligently to keep him from,<br>and you know he is already too close. 

**_Don't breathe so soft_**

Much too close that you can feel the warm,  
>silky breath at the base of your neck.<p>

**_Don't look so sweet _**

Oh so close that you can see his expression  
>without even turning to look at him.<p>

**_Don't sing_**

'Ruth.'

His voice has always had a melodic vibration.  
>Just from his words you could slip into a trance.<br>And as your eyelids grow heavy, he sings your name again.

'Ruth.'

**_Don't lay oh so near_**

And you are there,  
>in that room,<br>saying goodbye to him all over again.

**_Please don't let me fall in love with you again_**

'Please, Harry. Please don't.'

**_Please  
><em>_let me  
><em>_forget  
><em>_all those sweet smiles_**

'Do you remember, Ruth?' he speaks

**_All of the passion_**

'Do you ever think about it?'  
>his warm breath so close to her skin.<p>

'What it felt like when we made love?'

**_All of the heat, _**

'And after when we held each other?'

**_the peace,_**

'And when you left without saying goodbye?'

**_the pain._**

'Everyday,' you whisper.

**_All those blue skies  
>where your words<br>__were  
><em>_my  
><em>_freedom_**

'Everyday I was away from you.'

**_Please don't let me fall in love with you again_**

'Please, Harry, don't.'

**_Too many times  
>I've cared too much <em>**

His voice is quiet as his hands speak along your body.

**_I stood on the edge_**

Trailing his fingers up your arm and back down again.

**_And I saw that you  
>held<br>my  
>hand<em>**

He turns you to face him.

**_Knowing to well  
>I couldn't hide<br>__from  
><em>_those  
><em>_eyes_**

You look into his eyes and he sees you;  
>you see him. <p>

**_Please don't let me fall in love with you again_**

Resistance is futile. You have already fallen.

_**Please review**_ :)


	2. Redux

_**A/N: And here's the second one. Same premise, same song, different format. :)**_

Don't Let Me Fall (redux)

Dark and late on the grid, you move to leave his office.

You hate to look a him now that the safety of work is over, replaced with the awkward pauses you share too often when alone with him.

You know what you'll see.

The pain etched in his eyes.

Your unspoken past... together.

You're one night of making love so long ago, yet so present, so beautiful and passionate.

You don't want to remember, you bury the thoughts deep inside but they come screaming back every time he looks at you.

As if your back in that hotel room with him moving lovingly over you, slowly. So slowly you can feel the heat start to simmer from even just the thought of it.

Every time he smiles you die a little more inside when you feel you should be living.

Every time he leans up behind your chair to whisper softly in your ear, it brings back all the memories.

His lips on your skin...

the panting of your mingled breath...

the movement of your hips...

your tangled limbs wrapped with his.

How many times have you imagined to be with him again? And now you'd do anything to stay away. But your breath is growing rapid as you stand by the door, fingers wrapped around the handle. Waiting, for what you don't know.

And suddenly you can feel him behind you.

Whispering softly,

breathing so near.

And in your mind you are back in his arms, in that dim room, when it was just cover ups and faked deaths.

Promises of exile and his name escaping your mouth in passionate cries.

His voice practically singing your name in your ears over and over.

Complete.

Bliss.

You fight the fall.

Fighting so long, so hard.

It hurts.

He speaks your name now.

Sending your hand to tremble.

You grip tighter to the handle to still your reaction.

A deep tingle settles in your core.

Your body wants him.

Your body remembers and is reacting accordingly.

You know your silence is an invitation.

An invitation for him to touch you...again.

The words are lodged somewhere between the glorious tightness in your core and your rapidly beating heart.

His fingers gently sweep your hair, exposing your neck to the smoothness of his lips. And you inhale violently leaning into his advances. Holding the metal bar for support now; no longer a way to escape.

Rushing back; the memories.

His hand finds your waist pulling you closer into his front.

You hide from his gaze squeezing your eyes tight.

You're falling even though you don't want to.

But it is too hard to fight anymore. And he feels heavenly against your body, as if you were made to fit together,

perfectly.  
>He holds you, caressing your arms with his hands. And your neck with his lips.<p>

And finally you let yourself fall in love with him all over again.


End file.
